DUO Masti
by Anjalimahajan
Summary: Here is my First attempt... and I dedicate this to My very own KD di n GD my inspiration...& sushi who enforce me to post... I hope u all like it... :)


_Here I write something on DUO ...no actually just playing with my words which were in my mind..So tell me guyz hw it is It is very short one shot uninvestigated story...hope It will not bore u  
_  
DAYA in full messy condition .His clothes have so many of dirt, Black patches on his cheeks..luking like KAALA MOTA BHOOT  
In other side, ABHI serious in doing Saaf Safai and also instructed DAYA about work .His condition is also not good..his clothes, cheeks also have so many of dirt but he is looking quite better than DAYA .. atleast any1 can somehow guess that he is ABHIJEET but DAYA is in fully disguised look

DAYA - Boss mai bohot thak gya hun

ABHI - Oyeee... abi se?..abey abi to tune jhaadu haath mein hi liya h or tu thak gya..chal bey chal Nautanki..jldi kaam kr...

ABHI -(added again and saying by making different expression n voice)- "Boss mai bohot thak gya"

DAYA - Boss tumhe ye nautanki lgti h..arey mai sacch mein bohot jada thak gya hun...dekho to mere chehre se tumhe pta nhi lg rha (make tired face)

ABHI - arey tera to chehra hi nhi dikh rha dekhun kahan se (smiles) or MOTEY GHONCHU khana khate waqt to tu nhi thakta

DAYA - Abhiii...ye tum kya bol rhe ho..or waise bhi mai kahan khata hun wo to mera pait khata h(winked)

ABHI - aahhaa tera pait ...abbey pait to dusron ka hota h tera to Gehra kooaan h(winked)

DAYA(fake irritation) - dekho Abhi tum mere pait ko nazar mat lgao smjhe..mai ab apne dost..apne humdard..humraahi ke bare mein kuch nhi sun skta ... so No Bashing plzz

ABHI (joining hands and luking to his tummy and says) - oh m...m so sorry ..kripya mujhey maaf kr dijiye...PAITURAM (winked)

DAYA(smiles n feel embarrassed)- Boss tum bhi na

ABHI - dekh Daya bohot ho gyi masti ab kaam kr chup chaap smjha

DAYA - arey yaar mai to kb se kaam hi to kr rha hun...tum hi ho jo yun idhr udhar ghoom kr time pass kr rhey ho

ABHI - acha beta mera kaam tujhey time pass lg raha h

DAYA - or nhi to kya kb se bs instructiom diye jar he ho..Daya yahan se saaf kr..ye acche se nhi hua..iske picchey se saaf kr...hr jagah bs CID wala deemag ghusa lete ho

ABHI (hiding smile)- abey jb tu hr jagah apna PAITURAM ghussa skta h to mai apna CID wala Deemag kyu nhi(winked)

DAYA - pr mai apne hath pair bhi use krta hun ... or tum bs hukum dete rehte ho...tum kya VIP ho

ABHI(winked) - ji han wo to mai hun .. VERY INTELLIGENT PERSON

DAYA - mai bhi VIP hun

ABHI(winked) - han han tub hi VIP h ...VERY IDIOTIC PERSON

DAYA(in irritation) - Abhiii... he run towards him like he will kill him..Abhi too run bt Daya wins nd he give small punch on his tummy ...and says

DAYA -tumhein mai Idiot lgta hun han ..again punch on his arm and Abhi enjoying these punches...Daya added again- tum kuch jada hi bolne lge ho

ABHI(smiles and says in attitude)- are u really think so?

DAYA - mujhey English samjh nhi aati ... So plz speak in Hindi

ABHI - Hahahahaha...abey to ye jo tuney abi kaha" So plz speak in Hindi" to ye kaun si hindi h

DAYA - han to mujhey samjh nhi aati na ..pr bolni to aati h(hiding his laugh)

ABHI - Daya tu bhi na and both start laughing

ABHI - Chal bohot ho gyi masti ..kaam bhi kr lete h yar

DAYA(puppy face) - Bosss

ABHI - dekh Daya tera ye melody drama nhi chalne wala smjha..mai ter jhanse mein aaney wala nhi hun

DAYA - oooaiiinn aiinnn oooaiiin aiiin...abi bhi nhi

ABHI - Dayaaa...tu na kbi nhi sudhrega

DAYA - nhi kbi kbi nhi ...acha chl yaar kuch kha lete h ..bohot bhookh lgi h

ABHI - Abey MOTU abi 1 ghanta pehle to nashta kiya h...kuch der aaram de apne Humraahi..humdardPAIT ko

DAYA - arey kya boss ...jitna kaam kiya h na usse dugna kaam bhi to kiya h

ABHI - dekh Daya abi bohot kaam baaki h..pehle kaam khatam krte h phir khana khayeinge

DAYA(stubbornly) - mai nhi kr rha koi kaam waam..mai bohot thak gya hun..tum khud krlo..ab mere bas kin hi h kuch krna

After that he lay on sofa..folds their arms and close his eyes ..ABHI after seeing his behavior..think something and go to his room..unlock a drawer .. pick something..after locking a drawer go back to Daya and

ABHI - dekh Daya agr tu 1 minute mein nhi utha na to mai teri ye tasveer sbko dikha dunga

Abhi showing a picture of DAYA which he clicked without noticing of anyone when barber was cutting Daya's hair and in picture he is looking half ganja

DAYA - (without looking) - acha to ab tum sbko meri photo dikha kr kahoge ki dekhiye ye Daya h ..mera bhai ..ye mera kehna nhi maan rha...or wo log phir tumhari madad krne ke liye dandey le kr mujhe maarne aayeinge...ki mai tumhari baat kyu nhi maan rha ...and he start laughing

ABHI(smiling) - arey DAYA JI pehle apni aankhein kholiye or tasveer ki tarf rukh kijiye ...baad mein kuch frmaaiyega...or aapki ye hsi ke darwajey band na ho jayein to kahiyega

Daya open his eyes.. stands n turn back..look at the picture and he standstill..his mouth is wide open

ABHI(calling Daya)- DAYA...DAYA..DAYAAA DAYA(after coming from Dilemma ) - ye..ye..ye...ye kya..kya h bo..boss...ye tum..tumne kb ...kb khichiii

ABHI(laughing badly) - kya hua Daya..teri aawaz itni dugmga kyu rhi h

DAYA (run towards Abhi to snatch a photo and Abhi too runs from their and while running Daya says) - Dekho Abhi mujhey tasveer wapis do..but Abhi not giving him at any cost...

Daya(screams)- ABHIII ... I say give my pic back

ABHI(enjoying the scene)- dekh mai ye kisi ko nhi dikhaunga pr iske liye tumhe meri baat maanani hogi

DAYA - Abhi tum bohot gandey ho...I hate uuu

ABHI(smiling)- I Hate u tooo

DAYA - dekho tum ye kisi ko nhi dikhaogey smjhey...otherwise I will kill u

ABHI(smiling and wink) - arey arey Daya tum to itney se darr gaye ...ye to abhi trailor tha...Picture to abhi baaki h mere dost

DAYA - kya? iska matlab...

ABHI (interrupts DAYA) - haan haan bacchaa wahi matlab h..mere paas or bhi photos h tere DASHING LOOK wali and laughs again

Abhi (after a pause he added again) - tera hr luk bda hi kaatilana h Daya ... tuney to hr kisi ko maat dey di ACP sir, DCP sir , Dr. SAAB ...sbko peechey chod diya..or beta tere kaaley baalon ke nichey jo safed baal chupey rehte h na uski bhi tasveer h ..ab sbko pta lgega Daya ke kaaley ghaney baalon ka raaz...or bolun to Daya ki JAWANI ka raaz...hahahaha

DAYA(embarrassing n crying fakely) -ABHIII tum sacch mein bohot burey ho

ABHI - ismein koi shaq nhi h mere BHAI...sorry sorry Ganjey Motu Budhey Bhai

DAYA - hehehehe so funny...tujhey to mai dekhlunga Abhi

ABHI - to mai kya tyaar hokar aaun...taki jb tum mujhey dekho to mai accha to lagun

DAYA - han han kyu nhi kyu nhi ..bindi , lipstick ,kaajal sb laga kr rkhna or chehre pe laali to mai hi lga dunga

ABHI -hahaha ... arey yaar Daya aaj seriously tu bdey acche se haath aya h...kahun to Aaj aaya h oonth pahad ke neechey

DAYA(after seeing his buddy so relaxed and happy he also enjoying the whole incident and naughtiness of his buddy)- arey nhi BOSS aisey nhi..Kehna chahiye "Aaj ghusi h cheenti Haathi ke kaan mein"

And after that both laugh combinely ... and atlast they start doing safai ...nd somehow he finish the whole n after freshing up both coming from their rooms... suddenly Abhi's foot hit with something and he unbalanced n slipped

DAYA (laughing) - hahaha burey kaam ka nateeje bura hi hota h BOSS ... tumne mujhey tang kiya na ..dekha tumhe sjaa mil gyi

ABHI(not able to stand due to pain) - abbey baad mein hasiyo pehle mujhey uthaa

DAYA(controlling his laugh) - arey waah SR. INSPECTOR ABHIJEET ek Gnjey Motu Budhey se madad maang rha h

ABHI - hogya tera... chl ab haath de jldi After that Daya helps Abhi to stand and both sit on dining chair n eating noodles which they ordered

DAYA - Boss dekho to aaj kaam krke mera pait kitna dubla ho gya h...or ye to dikh bhi nhi rha ABHI - kahin aisa to nhi ki kaam krte waqt wo neechey gir gaya ho or kachra smjh ke humne use phaink diya ho

DAYA(in naughty sadness) - ho skta h BOSS

ABHI - acha chl le ye mere hisse ka bhi khaa le ..phir shayad tera pait wapis ajaaye

DAYA(in happiness) - Thank you boss...tum humein kitna pyaar krte ho

ABHI - humein matlab?

DAYA - humein matlb mujhey or mere PAITURAM ko

ABHI - (laughing)- han mujhey tum dono se bohot pyaar hu ..specially tere is KHAAU PAITURAM se

DAYA - hayee...tumhare jaisa bhai sbko miley and hug him...he added again chlo boss isi baat pe tumhe mai GUTTHI ke style mein do line sonata hu  
Paajiii  
DAYA hai aapka  
Nhi kisi ke baap ka  
Naa hi kisi thanedaar ka

After that both ABHI and DAYA laugh aloud and enjoying their food together ...


End file.
